ONE-SHOT - El Shinigami, la modista ¿y unos pervertidos?
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: —¡Nina-san, déjeme en paz! —Se oía gritar a un ya harto William—. ¡Es mía! / —¡Pero, Willy! —Ahora hablaba Nina, en tono de puchero—. ¡Mira como la tienes colgando, sin vida! ¡Deja que te la deje mejor! / —¡Nina-san, por Dios! —Gritó exaltado William—. ¡ME LA VAS A ARRANCAR! / [William x Nina] [Inspirado en una escena de "Casados con hijos"] [¡CUIDADO AL LEER, MALPENSADOS!]


_**¡KONNICHIWA, MINNA-SAN! ¿Me extrañaron? :D**_

_***Lluvia de tomates***_

_**TwT Bien, ya veo que no y que algunos de mis seguidores seguro estarán pensando que soy una desmadre por no actualizar mis demás fics. Pero… ¡ES QUE TENÍA ÉSTA IDEA EN LA CABEZA DESDE HACE MUCHO! ¡NECESITABA PLASMARLA EN WORD, MUCHO MÁS QUE EL OXÍGENO! ;w; Me inspiré de una escena de la serie "**__**Casados con hijos**__**", así que si les suena familiar una determinada parte del One-shot, es por ello XD**_

_**Primero que nada, sí, éste será un one-shot de la pareja ultra-crack pero que últimamente está obsesionándome, William x Nina (digámosle WillNa) y si no me equivoco, es la primera historia en Fanfiction de ésta pareja, ya que el yaoi y un poco de yuri tristemente someten a Fanfiction y como bien saben que repudio con toda mi alma tales géneros (sin ofender a las fujoshis y a quienes sigan el yuri), quise hacer un cambio y aportar historias sobre parejas HETERO, ya sea conocidas (como el CieLizzy, o el SebasMay), o no tan conocidas o incluso inexistentes en la mente de los fans de Kuroshitsuji, allí es donde entra el WillNa y otras parejas que últimamente me obsesionan XD Planeo subir aunque sea dos one-shots de tales parejas, incluido el WillNa, entre otros que quizás los dejen con cara de "¿¡WTF!?" **__**o no jejeje**_

_**Bien, le dedico éste One-shot especialmente a mi nueva seguidora y amiga: "**__**Karenka Sutcliff Depp**__**", ya que como bien sé que es fan del… Grelliam *escalofrío* pero al mencionarle mi idea del WillNa, me animo a que publicara el one-shot. Igual se lo dedico a mis demás seguidores/amigos, a aquellas personas que NO sigan el yaoi/yuri y estén abiertas a las parejitas hetero. Igual invito a las fujoshis a leerlo y que abran sus corazoncitos a nuevas ideas :D Ah sí, como igual se lo dedique a Karenka-chan, incluí SUPER LEVES insinuaciones Grelliam, pues aunque NO sigo el yaoi, tal pareja es la que menos me desagrada para escribir insinuaciones, porque… aceptémoslo, Grell que no acose cofcofsexualmentecofcof a Will, NO es el Grell que todos conocemos y amamos xD**_

_**¡Ahora sí, tururururururu, el one-shot!**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Kuroshitsuji ni ninguno de sus lindos personajes (oficiales) me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Lo único mío es éste Fan-fic, los OC/s y las ideas planteadas :3**_

_**Advertencia**__**: Inclusión de pareja Crack, pareja Random o pareja Canon Character (CC) x OC. Leer con discreción, ya que éste One-shot podría causarle graves ataques al corazón… ¡Pero de risa! Los que malpiensen fácilmente y no deseen morir de risa, absténganse de leer ésta ridiculez XD**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**[ONE-SHOT]**_

"_**El Shinigami, la modista… ¿y unos pervertidos?**__**"**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era una mañana aparentemente normal y corriente en el departamento Shinigami, todos los susodichos cegadores continuaban con sus rutinas de trabajos respectivas. Algunos salían hacia el mundo humano para recolectar las almas que los registros de ese día indicaban que iban a morir, otros charlaban tranquilos de sus inmortales vidas en los salones de "descanso" en el departamento. Entre los Shinigamis que descansaban un rato luego de una dura madrugada de recolección de almas, se encontraban Ronald Knox, Eric Slingby y Alan Humphries, los cuales tenían el resto del día libre pues ya habían acabado su ronda mañanera, como la próxima sería entrada la noche aprovecharían el resto de la mañana y la tarde para holgazanear… ¡Digo! Para recobrar fuerzas luego de sus esfuerzos. El Shinigami menor del grupo, o sea Ronald, se estiró completamente en lo que se acostaba en un mueble largo y soltó un bostezo sabrooooooso~

—Ah~ es bueno descansar de vez en cuando —aunque él fuera uno de los Shinigamis más jóvenes, fiesteros y enérgicos de su unidad, a veces también gozaba el relajarse—. En espacial luego de sufrir una semana de horas extras.

—E injustas, además —añadió Alan, quien junto a Eric, había acompañado a Ronald durante esa recolección mañanera.

—No tendrían tantas horas extras si se comportaran, muchachos —les dijo en un leve regaño Eric, quien leía tranquilamente un libro en su descanso. Él aunque NO se metiera en problemas ni obtuviera castigos por ello, ayudaba al par de "problemáticos" en sus horas extras y a pesar de su apariencia de "busca-pleitos" no era realmente uno de ellos, era bastante sereno a decir verdad.

—¡Ay, sí, ay, sí! ¡Ya habló el señor sensatez! —le dijeron unísonamente Ronald y Alan, en un contra-ataque infantil, a lo que Eric ladeó negativamente su cabeza.

De seguro hubiese iniciado una discusión (no real, sino de tonterías) entre el trío de Shinigamis, de no ser porque los desconcertó el escuchar un repentino grito de: _**«¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁAAAAS!?»**_, proferido por una conocida voz masculina, aunque algo chillona y aguda a la vez. La cual reconocieron como la de cierto Shinigami travesti y pelirrojo, de nombre Grell Sutcliff, quien se acercaba correteando cual toro descarriado hacia el salón de descanso… dando fin a la aparentemente tranquila mañana. Recorrió con su verdosa-amarillenta mirada todo el salón de descanso, cual rayos infra-verdes y al no ver a la persona que buscaba, empezó a agitar con desespero infantil sus brazos en el aire, profiriendo más gritos.

—**¿¡Qué diablos le pasa, Grell-senpai!? **—Le gritaron los dos Shinigamis menores (o sea: Ron y Alan), ya hartos de tanta gritería ajena y de parte del pelirrojo.

—**¿¡Que "**_**qué diablos me pasa**_**"!?** —Les devolvió amenazadoramente el grito el Sutcliff, acercándose como puma asesino a sus presas y desconcertando hasta al tranquilo Eric, rara vez Grell lucía así de molesto—. **¡WIL NO APARECE Y JUSTO EL DÍA EN QUE LE QUERÍA DAR UN BESO! **¡Eso es lo que pasa!

Ronald enarcó una ceja—. ¿Ya intentó buscarlo en su oficina?

—Aja —respondió Grell, con tono aún molesto.

—¿Y en los salones? —Preguntó Alan, ya que William ocasionalmente hacía de "profesor" con los Shinigamis jóvenes de nuevo ingreso.

—También.

Ahora fue el rubio de Eric (a pesar de ser tranquilo, gozaba molestar a Grell), quien preguntó, de forma pícara y burlona—. ¿Y en el baño~?

—**¿¡Me crees capaz de espiarlo en el baño!? **—Gritoneó Grell, levemente sonrojado e indignado… pero poco después pestañeó varias veces y se llevó una mano al mentón, sonriendo hasta mostrar toda su dentadura de tiburón—. Aunque… pensándolo bieeeeen~…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Minutos de espiadera en el baño de varones, varios gritos de Shinigamis indignados de ser espiados mientras hacían "sus cosas" y un Grell con unas buenas golpizas recibidas, después… era oficial…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_William T. Spears __**NO**__ se encontraba ese día en el departamento Shinigami. Entonces…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Dónde podría estar? Era lo que se preguntaban Ronald, Eric, Alan y un aún más histérico-sobre-exageradamente-preocupado Grell._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nina Hopkins suspiró aburrida, en lo que se recargó de uno de los sillones de la sala de su hogar, el cual compartía con su "compañero de residencia" e inquilino: Arthur Baker*(1), mayormente conocido como el "Señor conocedor de las palabras" por su oficio de escritor. Ese día la talentosa modista no había tenido ningún pedido, estando libre para descansar, cosa que aunque le agradaba… aburría también por no tener algo con que distraerse. Ni siquiera podía fastidiar al tímido y sonrojable escritor, pues éste había salido a comprar algunos alimentos que hacían falta en la casa… aunque en la casa sí seguía habiendo reservas de té, por lo que la castaña pensó en preparar un poco y así matar un poco del aburrimiento con algo que hacer. Pero se sorprendió al escuchar con curiosidad como tocaban a la puerta de su residencia, ubicada en la dirección _«412 de la calle Baker»*(_2). Raro, como se mencionó anteriormente no tenía pautada ninguna visita o pedido. Por lo que no tardó en dirigirse a ésta, únicamente vistiendo un camisón blanco (que le llegaba hasta el muslo) algo ceñido al cuerpo, unos pantaloncillos negros (ocultos bajo el camisón y dejando al descubierto sus piernas tersas), así como unas botas oscuras, por lo que al abrirla… se encontró nada más y nada menos que con…

—¡_Willy Strippy_~!*(3) —Exclamó animada Nina, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al reconocer a su visitante.

Parado frente a la puerta, efectivamente, estaba el alto y nombrado (creo) hombre (y Shinigami) de cabello negro perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, ojos verdes-amarillentos con gafas, vestido con su traje negro (de corbata de igual color y bien arreglada), encima de su camisa blanca. William soló suspiró pesadamente, con una ceja enarcada y con su voz serena, pero con un deje de irritación, habló.

—Buenos días, Nina-san, ya le dije que me llamo William —dijo con tono ligeramente molesto, pero sin sonar grosero—. Así que le agradecería que deje de dirigirse a mí de esa forma.

—Hum… tan frío como siempre, ya te pareces a Rígido-san… —la modista inicialmente infló sus mofletes, refiriéndose al mayordomo de Ciel Phantomhive, (cosa que William no sabía -y mejor que fuera así-) mirando fijamente al hombre que igual que ella, poseía gafas en su rostro níveo—. Aunque… pensándolo detenidamente… —pero luego su sonrisa volvió y hasta se ensanchó, añadiendo—. ¡Esa frialdad se ve perfecta en ti, Willy~!

El peli-negro suspiró nuevamente, resignado, ante el hecho de que la modista seguiría modificando su nombre de tal forma, (aunque agradeciendo internamente que no usara el bochornoso "_Strippy_"), por lo que procedió a sacar de uno de los bolsillos de su (perfectamente arreglado) traje, una pequeña bolsa con monedas en su interior. ¿Razón? Pues para poder saldar la deuda pendiente que tenía con la modista de cabello y ojos marrones, al ésta haberle diseñado un "traje especial" hace unos meses atrás por una "misión importantísima" que su superior y jefe, Lawrence (llamado también "Padre") le había encomendado… William sintió un leve e imperceptible escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, al recordar la sensación que sintió cuando Nina le había ordenado quitarse la mayoría de su ropa (salvo los pantalones~), para poder tomarle las medidas/tallas exactas de su cuerpo para el futuro traje a diseñar. Aunque recuperó nuevamente su semblante de compostura inmutable, tendiéndole con seriedad la bolsita a la mujer.

—Aquí tiene su paga por sus servicios anteriores, y con intereses, Nina-san —debido también a su "misión" y sus otros trabajos como Shinigami, el Spears no había podido pagar antes los servicios a la modista. Pero **NUNCA** se había olvidado de ello. Pues para él, olvidar una deuda pendiente era intolerable. Justo aprovechó ese día, en que estaba libre de trabajo (por ser su período de vacaciones -obligatorias-), para saldar su deuda.

—Awww~ que considerado. Gracias, Willy —sonrió la modista, en lo que sujetó la bolsita y se hizo a un lado de la puerta—. Ven, pasa adelante. Estaba a punto de preparar el té, cuando tocaste~

Aunque le sorprendió la amable invitación de la mujer, el oji-verde-amarillento se negó de forma educada—. Agradezco su invitación, Nina-san, pero… —¡Momento! "Pero" nada, no tenía que negarse pues estaba de mini-vacaciones y, por tanto, no debía marcharse a cumplir recolecciones o papeleos en su oficina. Por lo que se corrigió—. Digo… como guste, Nina-san.

La sonrisa de la Hopkins se ensanchó, en lo que permitió que el hombre entrara al interior de su hogar y finalmente cerró la puerta tras de sí.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Volviendo al departamento Shinigami… el cuarteto de Shinigamis (aja, Ronald, Eric y Alan —para matar el tiempo— se unieron al pelirrojo) había buscado a su jefe/superior por **TODO** el reino donde los de su especie habitaban. Habían buscado debajo de las piedras, entre los árboles, dentro de cajas (desde ridículamente pequeñas —como cajas de galletas— hasta de enormes proporciones —ni idea de qué cosas—), debajo del agua, dentro de la casa del mismo William (aja, allanando propiedad privada)… y… el Shinigami que representaba la perfección seguía sin aparecer. Grell ya empezaba a desesperarse, pues preocupado ya no podía estar aún más.

En ese momento los cuatro se encontraban en la casa del pelirrojo, donde la familia de éste habitaba y para descansar luego de su épica búsqueda. Grell y Ronald a la derecha, mientras que Eric y Alan a la izquierda del largo comedor, quedando frente a frente en el respectivo orden.

—¡¿Cómo un frío hombre de negocios puede desaparecer así nada más?! —Chillaba incrédulo Grell, dando zapateos en el suelo y sentado en una de las sillas del comedor de su casa, al igual que su trío de kouhais.

—Quizás haya salido al mundo humano, por una misión de último minuto —propuso un pensativo Alan, pues era la única alternativa que quedaba al no encontrarlo en **TODO** el reino Shinigami.

—Opino lo mismo —asintió Ronald, cruzado de brazos encima de la mesa y con su cabeza reposada sobre estos.

—Estoy de acuerdo con lo del mundo humano, aunque… —Eric sonrió burlonamente, añadiendo—. Yo creo que se enteró de que Grell lo quería besar y se escondió en algún lugar de allí~

—**¡CÁLLATE, BOCA SUELTA!** —Le gritó indignado el travesti pelirrojo, levantándose de golpe y con sus manos impactando con tal fuerza en la mesa, que hizo que Ronald detuviera su "posición de descanso" y apartara de ésta.

—**¡OBLÍGAME, BICHO RARO!** —Le contra-atacó el grito el rubio, igualmente levantándose y golpeando agresivamente la mesa, con Alan mirándolo tan impresionado como Ronald a Grell.

—**¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!**

—**¡¿APARTE DE "BICHO RARO" ERES SORDO?!**

—**¡El "bicho raro" serás tú! ¡MIRA NADA MÁS TU PEINADO!**

—**¿¡CÓMO!?**

—¡Por favor, muchachos! ¡Cálmense! —Pidió nervioso Alan, levantándose y con sus brazos extendidos en su pecho, tratando de hacerlos reaccionar.

—**¡¿Quieres resolver esto con las Death Scythes?! **—Propuso Eric, ignorando olímpicamente a su compañero y ahora invirtiéndose los papeles, siendo Eric el gritón-peleón y Alan el tranquilo.

—**¡NO! ¡LAS DEATH SCYTHES NOOOO!** —Alan ésta vez sí se alarmó en verdad.

—**¡Con las Death Scythes será, entonces! **—Asintió un furioso y decidido Grell, también ignorando al pobre castaño, invocando su moto-sierra aún sin encenderla, al mismo tiempo en que Eric invocaba la suya en forma de sierra común.

—¡Ronald, ayúdam-…! —Pedía el pobre Alan, girándose a ver al otro shinigami menor, pero…—. **¿¡RONALD!?**

El peli-negro-rubio no estaba en su silla. ¿Cuándo diablos se había marchado? ¿¡Y cómo diablos se atrevía a dejarlo solo, en medio de una disputa entre Death Scythes-Sierras!? Justo cuando escuchó el reconocible sonido del rugido generado por la moto-sierra del pelirrojo, al ser encendida, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con sus pupilas verdes-amarillentas achicándose. ¡Mierda! Si hasta se le crisparon sus cabellos castaños y los de su nuca. ¡Si no se moría en ese momento, Ronald iba a pagárselo caro!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Horas después y en alguna parte de Londres, en el mundo humano…_

Arthur era un joven de 20 años, 6 años menor que su "patrona" Nina, de piel nívea, ojos marrones y cejas algo gruesas. De pelo corto marrón, con flequillos que enmarcaban su cara y bajaban entre sus ojos en un punto. Vestía un traje sencillo y oscuro, que consistía en un lazo negro, una camisa de fricción y abotonada, junto a un chaleco. Aunque fuera un médico recién graduado, también se la jugaba de escritor en su tiempo libre, aunque al inicio no se consideraba alguien bueno en ello, sino más bien patético… pero… al conocer la verdad sobre la existencia de seres sobrenaturales, (como demonios en forma de mayordomos*(4), por ejemplo) cambió su perspectiva de la vida e inspiró para mejorar sus habilidades literarias hasta límites inimaginables, así como a adquirir más seguridad de sí mismo. En ese momento llevaba entre sus brazos el par de bolsas de las compras recién hechas y ya dirigiéndose de regreso a su hogar, alquilado y dulce hogar.

Pero justo cuando llegó frente a la puerta, colocando las compras un momento en el suelo y buscando la llave alternativa en su bolsillo… un par de voces en el interior de la casa llamaron su atención—. _«¿Nina-san?»_

En efecto, una de las voces era la de Nina, la cual escuchó que decía—. _¡Aaaaay, pero Wiiiiiilly! Solo déjame abrírtela~_

Una segunda voz se escuchó, ahora masculina, respondiéndole a la voz de Nina con tono serio y hasta cierto punto enojado—. _Ni lo sueñe, Nina-san. Acepté su invitación de acompañarla al interior de su hogar… también el té que me ofreció tomar, pero… ¡No permitiré que me retire la camisa!_

—_«¿Quién es el tipo que está con Nina-san?» _—Pensaba inicialmente con seriedad el muchacho, pero al escuchar la última exclamación del sujeto, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—. _«¿Re-retirarle la ca-camisa?»_ —pensaba sorprendido y sonrojado el joven Arthur, pegando con disimulo su oreja de la puerta—. _«¿P-para q-qué querría Nina-san hacer t-tal cosa?»_

—_¡Aaaay, pero Wiiiiily~!_ —Hablaba nuevamente Nina, en un tono de puchero—. _Entiéndeme, debo quitártela porque me estorba y no podré ver lo que quiero. Mucho menos hacer lo que me interesa, ni tocar lo que deseo de ti~_

—_«¿E-estorbar? ¿V-ver lo que q-quiere? ¿¡T-tocar lo que desea!?»_ —el tono rojo del rostro del peli-marrón iba tornándose cada vez más intenso—. _«¡Oh, dios santo! ¡Lo sabía! __**¡NINA-SAN ES UNA PERVERTIDA!**__»_ —Gritadas mentalmente esas palabras, sacando la llave de su bolsillo, metiéndola y girándola en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta de un portazo, ésta vez gritó en voz alta y a todo pulmón—. **¡VÁYANSE A UN HOTEL, PAR DE COCHINOS!**

_Al entrar a la sala del lugar, sus ojos se abrieron aún más por ver lo que vio…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_A una Nina tirada en el suelo, sobre el pecho de un tipo desconocido (para él) y ciertamente apuesto, sujetándole una corbata negra a medio desatar… ah, ¿ya dije que el tipo (osea Will) tenía la camisa abierta~?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿¡DESANGRADO NASAL!?**_

_No… a duras penas, Arthur no sufrió uno, aunque por poco lo hizo. Pero el sonrojo de su rostro aumentó (sorprendentemente) por las palabras que una Nina muy molesta exclamó._

—¡Arthur-kun! **¿¡Por qué siempre me interrumpes cuando voy a hacerlo con alguien!?**

—**¡Nina-san!** No lo diga de esa manera tan indecorosa —le exclamó, con cierta indignación y seriedad en su semblante.

—**¡¿Qué indecorosa nada?!** —Le re-gritó la castaña, aún sin quitarse de su pecho—. ¡Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, Willy Strippy!

—_«¡¿W-Willy S-Strippy?! ¡Oh, dios santo! __¡Es peor de lo que creí!»_ —en lo que la mujer y el hombre discutían, sin prestarle mucha atención a su recién llegada, Arthur se llevó ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro—. _«__**¡NINA-SAN METIÓ UN STRIPPER VESTIDO DE ABOGADO A LA CASA!**__»_

—¡Pues trate de medir las palabras con las que se expresa! —Seguía exclamando William, sonrojándose ligeramente pero sin perder su expresión seria-enojada—. **¡Y deje de dirigirse a mí de esa manera!**

—**¡Yo te diré como se me dé la gana y además-…!**

—**¡P-p-pero, oigaaaaan…!**

La voz tartamuda del sonrojado Arthur interrumpió su discusión y se giraron a verle, gritando unísonamente—. **¡¿QUÉ?!**

—**¡Váyanse antes a un lugar privado, si van a hacer tal cosa, por amor de Dioooooos!**

—¿Qué dices, Arthur-kun? —Le preguntó incrédula Nina, apretando la corbata de William y agitándola levemente en dirección al menor, ya más calmada—. ¿Desde cuándo debo irme a un lugar privado cuando debo arreglar una corbata?

Un silencio incómodo inundó la sala, en lo que una traviesa brisa entraba por la puerta aún abierta de la residencia y movió los cabellos de los presentes. Arthur sintió una gota de sudor poco a poco recorrer su sien, en lo que una sonrisa nerviosa y apenada (por las cochinadas que pensó) apareció en su rostro incrédulo. ¿Una… corbata? ¿Todo ese rollo fue por una corbata? En efecto, ahora que se fijaba, la corbata del "aparentemente no-abogado-stripper" lucía… ¿Cortada? Aja, cortada.

Para resumir toda la cosa, resulta que por cosas del destino… minutos después de que Will pudo beber el té que le invitó la modista… su corbata sufrió un "pequeño accidente". Es decir… Nina se la entre-cortó "sin querer" con unas tijerotas de costura, (que sabrá dios de dónde y cuándo sacó), ya que quería hacerle un trabajito modista a Will desde hace tiempo atrás y éste se negaba siempre, alegando que no hacía falta, luego del "último servicio" que Nina le dio). _Blah, blah, blah…_ William y Nina discutieron… _blah, blah, blah…_ Arthur malinterpretó su discusión… _blah blah blah…_ y justo cuando Nina le iba abriendo la camisa a Will (para poder quitarle más rápido la bendita corbata)… Fue que entró Arthur con las compras y malpensó como los encontró. Ah sí, añado que los mayores estaban en el suelo, porque el Shinigami forcejeó cuando la modista empezó a abrirle la camisa y acabaron cayéndose al suelo… pero bueno, todos esos sucesos juntos formaban… **¡Incomodidad everywhere~!**

Una vez se acercó y quitó con cuidado a Nina de encima del desconocido, Arthur se disculpó con ambos por malpensar de toda la situación. Aceptadas las disculpas, Nina presentó al par de hombres, los cuales se saludaron con un estrechamiento de manos, para luego indicarle a un William (que aún no cerraba su camisa y dejaba al descubierto su blanco, sexy, bien formado y otra vez sexy torso) que se dirigiera al cuarto donde anteriormente lo "_habían hecho_". Refiriéndose nuevamente a cuando y donde le había preparado su traje al Spears meses antes, pero que igual provocó que Arthur nuevamente se sonrojara por el doble sentido con que sonó la frase de su patrona, la cual sostenía la corbata en una de sus manos.

Pero justo cuando William estuvo a punto de irse al lugar indicado, todos se desconcertaron porque una de las ventanas de la sala se rompió por un bólido rojo que entró chocando con ésta y luego impactó contra una de las paredes de la sala. William velozmente y por reflejo, se paró en frente de Nina, protegiéndola de unos leves vidrios y al centrar su mirada en el "bólido" ese… descubrió que era nada más y nada menos que…

—Grell Sutcliff… —habló William, ajustando sus gafas con una de sus enguantadamente negras manos—. Honestamente… ¿por qué siempre debes aparecer de una forma tan escandalosa e inoportuna?

—¡Wiiiiiiiiil~! ¡Por fin te encuen-…! —Pero al ver eso: a William con su camisa abierta y a la mujer castaña sujetando la corbata negra de SU Will, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, llevándose ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro y exclamó, horrorizado así como sonrojado (y con un desangrado nasal)—. ¡Oh, por amor de-…! ¡El emo de Greg-nii tenía razón! **¡UNA MODISTA MORTAL SE VIOLÓ A MI WIIIIIL!** —Para luego empezar a llorar cual magdalena, arrojándose a abrazar a su amigo y jefe, restregando su rostro de su pecho descubierto.

Los aludidos solo sonrojaron violentamente, aunque William de forma más disimulada y con un tic nervioso apareciendo en una de sus cejas, luego frunció violentamente su ceño, con su rostro ensombrecido y con un destello maligno apareciendo a un costado de sus gafas. Pero cuando estuvo dispuesto a llevarse a su compañero rojo a otro lado y ésta vez SÍ asesinarlo (sin testigos que vieran ni nada), William detuvo en seco sus instintos asesinos al escuchar una familiar voz hablar a sus espaldas, se giró lentamente y descubrió que…

—¿William-senpai? ¿Por qué Grell-senpai llora ahora? —Era Ronald Knox, quien observaba todo desde la puerta (aún abierta) de la casa, con una ceja enarcada—. ¿Qué hace con su camisa abierta? —Ésta vez vio a Nina, sujetando la corbata del uniforme de su superior y sonrojó ligeramente, abriendo sus ojos con incredulidad.

—**¡DEMONIOS, SENPAI!** —La voces exaltadas de los recién aparecidos Eric y Alan, igualmente observándolo sonrojados desde la puerta, provocaron que William se sintiera más avergonzado aún—. **¿¡Entonces sí te violaron!?**

—**¡LO SÉEEE! **¡¿No es terribleeee?! —Lloriqueaba Grell, aún abrazándose al Spears.

William se llevó una mano al rostro, con una vena palpitante apareciendo en su nuca y contando hasta mil para calmarse, aguantarse las ganas de invocar su propia Death Scythe y cometer Shinigami-cidio múltiple con sus compañeros/kouhais. Para aclarar la nueva cosa, los 4 Shinigamis habían estado buscando a su superior-jefe por todo Londres, luego de descubrir el sitio exacto en donde estaba. Y si se preguntan cómo diablos fue que los 4 Shinigamis supieron la ubicación exacta de William… ¡Aclarémoslo con un lindo Flashback~!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Justo antes de que Eric y Grell, cada uno con su respectiva Death scythe en mano, se asesinaran mutuamente (y con un pobre e inocente Alan en medio de ambos), el grito de: __**«¡NI SE LES OCURRA, BASTARDOS!»**__, proferido por una gruesa, masculina y autoritaria voz los hizo detenerse en seco e incluso provocó que un escalofrío recorriera los cuerpos de ambos. Se giraron leve y temblorosamente… solo para ver que se trataba de… el hermano dos años mayor de Grell: Georgio Sutcliff*(5), quien estaba parado de brazos cruzados en la puerta que daba al salón del comedor, con una mirada tan severa que hasta miedo daba, junto a una __**ENORME**__ vena palpitando en su nuca._

_A un lado de la puerta, se asomaba un apenado Ronald, él había salido anteriormente de la cocina para buscar a Sara Sutcliff*(6) (la madre de todos los hijos Sutcliff) para que calmara la ira de su hijo medio y del compañero de éste pacíficamente, pero… lamentablemente, Georgio Sutcliff acababa de entrar a la residencia de su familia y fue atraído por todos los gritos, Ronald intentó detenerlo sin éxito y… ¡eros aquí~!_

—_**Solo diré esto una vez…**__ —advirtió con tono severo e igual de aterrador que su mirada el Sutcliff mayor, alzando uno de sus dedos y casi con un aura maligna rodeándolo—. __**Primero: bájense de la mesa…**__ —ya que Grell y Eric se habían subido de un salto a la mesa, antes de iniciar su detenida contienda—. __**Segundo: Oculten sus Death scythes… y Tercero: ¡No quiero más gritos en ésta casa! ¿¡ENTENDIDO!?**_

_A velocidad bestial el par de Shinigamis hicieron todas las advertencias, para acabar colocándose en posición militar y llevarse una mano a la frente cada uno, exclamando un tembloroso: __**«¡S-señor, sí, señor!»**__. Georgio solo asintió una vez, con su aura maligna esfumándose, susurrando un más calmado: __**«Así está mejor…»**__, para luego salir de la cocina y desaparecer por uno de los pasillos de la casa, posiblemente en dirección a su cuarto pues había acabado su ronda de recolección de ese día y necesitaba dormir. Tan pronto el "William versión 2.0" se fue, todos soltaron un suspiro aliviado… estaban salvados, pensaban Grell y Eric._

—_**Entonces… ¿Cómo haremos con William-senpai?**__ —Preguntó Alan, para romper el incómodo silencio del ambiente—. __**Digo, para saber de una vez por todas si está o no en el mundo humano…**_

—… _**¿No es obvio, pequeño Alan?**__ —Preguntó Grell, extrañamente calmado y serio, por lo que sus kouhais lo vieron intrigados, a lo que velozmente y sabrá dios de donde: sacó una moneda—. __**Lo buscaremos por el azar. Si sale «Cara»: está en el mundo humano. Si sale «Cruz»: se lo tragó un agujero negro.**_

—_**Etoooo… senpai**__ —lo interrumpió Ronald, antes de que arrojara la moneda—. __**¿Por qué mejor no le preguntamos a "él"?**_

_Ante la propuesta y el hincapié que su kouhai usó en el "Él", Grell sonrió dejando al descubierto toda la hilera de sus tiburoncitos dientes. Salió corriendo de la cocina, exclamando un animado: __**«¡Vuelvo en un minuto~!»**__, para pocos segundos después oírse un forcejeo y algunas cosas romperse. Los 3 kouhais sudando una gota gorda cada uno, vieron como el pelirrojo volvió arrastrando del cuello de su camisa negra (al igual que toda su ropa, uñas pintadas y su larga cabellera) a su hermano menor y emo, Gregory Sutcliff*(7), llamado Greg por sus allegados. Éste se encontraba ligeramente feliz de su emo existencia, comiendo una paletita congelada de leche, cuando fue sacado de su cuarto por su hermano medio y arrastrado a la cocina, sin oponer resistencia alguna al ya estar acostumbrado a cosas así._

—_**Greg-nii… Hermano de mi corazón. Emo de mi alma. Metalero de mi vida~**__ —le hablaba Grell, abrazándolo del cuello y restregando cariñosamente una de sus mejillas contra la cabeza del monótono peli-negro—. __**Grell-nii-san, que te quiere mucho, necesita un favor tuyo, ¿se puede~?**_

—… _**¿Uhum?**__ —Preguntó (más o menos) sin mucho interés el Sutcliff menor, aún con su paleta blanquecina en su boca._

—_**¿Podrías tener una pequeña visión*(8) y decirnos donde está tu senpai, William T. Spears~?**_

—… _**Uhum… **__—asintió, sacando su paleta de su boca y mirándola unos instantes, como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo, abrió su boca lentamente. Todos lo vieron expectantes y dijo, con su voz aburrida—. __**Que deliciosa está…**__ —refiriéndose a la misma, provocando que todos tropezaran de cara al suelo cómicamente._

—_**¡Nos da igual a qué diablos sepa!**__ —Gritaron ya hartos todos, con unas auras malignas rodeándolos y con sus gafas desprendiendo brillos amenazantes—. __**¡Tu condenada paleta puede esperar, solo ten la maldita visión, metalero inmundo!**_

_Pero antes de que acabaran esa oración, Greg cerró sus ojos y dijo—. __**William-senpai… está en el mundo humano, en Londres… con alguien, experto en moda… y es… una mujer…**__ —Grell se indignó mucho, al escuchar tal cosa se encendió el celos-sometro de su cerebro, pero antes de poder gritar algo y aumentando su indignación, su hermanito añadió (aún sin abrir los ojos)—. __**Además… está siendo… está siendo…**_

—_**¿¡Qué, qué, qué, qué, QUÉ!?**__ —Preguntaban todos, subiendo el volumen de voz con cada "qué"._

—_**Está siendo… desvestido por esa misma humana…**__ —abrió sus ojos verdes-amarillentos, solo para ver como todos lo miraban incrédulos, sobretodo su hermano, cuya mandíbula había descendido hasta impactar con el suelo—. __**Ahora, si me disculpan… seguiré con lo mío…**__ —se metió su paletita nuevamente en su boca y salió arrastrando los pies de la cocina, susurrando para sí mismo un levemente animado—. __**Sabroooosa~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luego de eso no pasó gran cosa, solo que el berrincho-metro de Grell había explotado y provocó que mordiera con sus dientes de tiburón la pobre mesa de la cocina, dejándole agujeritos al clavarlos; para después salir al mundo humano y seguido de sus kouhais; por lo que al ver (malinterpretar) que la "visión" del emo amante de la lactosa se cumplió… se pusieron histéricos porque su jefe se dejara doblegar y "violar" por una modista mortal. William solo los asesinó con la mirada, pero no pudo aclarar nada ya que Nina se lo llevó tirando de un brazo, hasta el cuarto contiguo a la sala, no sin antes decirla a Arthur que el té estaba listo, que guardara las compras en la cocina y que atendiera a los "amigos" de su "cliente"… cosa que éste aceptó, resignado y atendiendo a todos los "abogados" con gafas.

Pero cuando los (ahora) 5 hombres estaban charlando tranquilamente, sentados en los sillones de la sala y comiendo el almuerzo… las voces de William y Nina (en el otro cuarto) los sacaron de su charla… e incluso llegaron a traumarlos… ya que gritaban cosas… muy… malpensantes…

—_¡Nina-san, déjeme en paz! _—Se oía gritar a un ya harto William—._ ¡Es mía!_

—_«¿Es suya? ¿Qué cosa?»_ —Se preguntaban mentalmente y en completa inocencia los 4 Shinigamis.

—_¡Pero, Willy!_ —Ahora hablaba Nina, en tono de puchero—. _¡Mira como la tienes colgando, sin vida! ¡Deja que te la deje mejor!_

—_«¿C-colgando q-qué?»_ —Ya empezaban a traumarse, por pensar que lo que le colgaba a su jefe era "esa" cosa, propia de varones.

—_¡Nina-san, por Dios! _—Gritó exaltado William—._** ¡ME LA VAS A ARRANCAR!**_

—_«__**¡¿ARRANCAR?! **__¡Oh, dios! ¡Se lo viola de nuevo!»_ —Lloriqueaban asustados los Shinigamis kouhais, abrazándose a sí mismos y rogando porque la mortal no fuera a violarlos igual que a su jefe.

Aunque Grell, por su parte, mordió un cojín cercano para reprimir su ira y celos, al escuchar que le habían quitado a SU Will para siempre, en lo que pensaba—. _«¡No es justo, no es justo, no es justo! __**¡YO QUERÍA VIOLÁRMELO PRIMERO!**__»_

—_«S-solo se refiere a una corbata. S-solo a una corbata…»_ —se repetía Arthur, intentando no sonrojarse o malpensar nuevamente y por ser el único que sabía lo que pasaba.

Mientras tanto, con la _"violadora" _y el_ "violado"…_ ¡digo! Con Nina y William… éste último ya estaba con su camisa nuevamente arreglada, pero con el leve detalle de que su corbata… colgaba fuera de ésta y **MUCHO** más larga que antes, casi le llegaba hasta la parte baja del torso. Tal parecía que Nina se pasó con los arreglos y ahora ambos no se gritaban… por ahora…

—Mire como me quedó… —Dijo con reproche el peli-negro, señalándosela y soltando un suspiro—. Es muy larga, Nina-san…

—¡Ay, pero Willy! —Nina se colocó las manos en su cintura y se inclinó levemente hacia el frente, susurrando de forma sugerente—. _A las mujeres no nos molesta que sea larga~_

—¿Que a las muje-…? ¡Ah, no, por favor! —El Shinigami se sujetó su corbata/cortina con una mano, agitándola frente al rostro de la modista—. ¡A mí **SÍ** me molesta porque la tengo que estar arrastrando! Me cuelga, Nina-san, me cuelga…

—Ay, por amor de-… —Nina soltó un suspiro fastidiado—. Entonces déjame que la vuelva a-…

—**¡No! **—Exclamó ya harto William, sujetándola con firmeza pero sin herirla de los hombros—.** ¡Es suficiente, Nina!**

La modista abrió sus ojos, con suma sorpresa, mirando fijamente a los ojos sobrenaturales y atrayentes del Shinigami, con los suyos marrones. William entonces se cercioró de lo que dijo… se había dirigido a ella solo por su nombre, sin el término honorífico "san"… también la miró fijamente a los ojos… ese par de ojos del color del chocolate… dulce… tentador… invitado a ser saboreado lenta y suavemente… al igual que los labios de la mujer. Nina dio un respingo, con sus ojos abriéndose de par en par y con sus mejillas adquiriendo ahora un rubor mayor al del grupito de malpensados al otro lado de la casa… debido a que William, en un veloz movimiento, juntó sus labios fríos con los de ella, en un beso apasionado… sorprendentemente apasionado, deseoso, ansiosa y un tanto… nostálgico… La modista tan pronto procesó todo, cerró lentamente sus ojos y correspondió gustosa el beso, rodeando el cuello del alto hombre con sus brazos, quien se había inclinado para dar inicio a éste antes, acariciándole sus cabellos negros hasta el punto de despeinarlos… a William eso… ni le importó en lo absoluto. Solo quería seguir besando, saboreando y explorando la cavidad bucal de ella, acariciándole suavemente su cintura con sus manos y debajo del camisón.

Cuando la necesidad de oxígeno se hizo necesaria, al menos para la mortal y luego de segundos en que las lenguas de ambos danzaron, (abrazándose tan juntas como sus dueños), se vieron obligados a culminar el beso. Nina no era la única que estaba sonrojada y que respiraba con agitación… William igual, teniéndola ahora acorralada suavemente contra la pared, quizás ambos habían acabado así durante el beso y se habían movilizado involuntariamente. Una vez calmaron sus rubores y respiraciones, tomaron leve distancia uno del otro. El peli-negro peinó nuevamente sus cabellos hacia atrás con una mano, girándose a ver a la modista con su semblante serio… no frío, solo… serio.

—Nina-san… —la llamó.

—¿Willy…?

—¿Por qué no me detuvo? ¿O me abofeteó? —Preguntó, intrigado—. Lo que hice fue muy atrevido y-…

—Porque me gustó y ya~ —respondió simple y sonriente—. Y por la forma en que me besabas y acariciabas… imagino que igual a ti. ¿Oh no… _Willy Kissy_~?*(9)

Una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en el rostro de William T. Spears, quien asintió ante la pregunta. Al escuchar ese nuevo apodo, no pudo evitar sentir que al igual que el beso… honestamente… le había encantado. Quien lo diría… hasta un frío y serio Shinigami… un cegador de almas moribundas… un perfeccionista y obediente de las reglas… pudiera sentir el amor nuevamente, encima: con una humana. Oh, sí… Will estaba enamorado y por más orgulloso que fuera… no se negaría a tal sentimiento. Arregló su renovada corbata lo mejor que pudo con su mano derecha, pero al sentir como una suave y pequeña mano sujetó la suya izquierda, miró con una ceja enarcada a la sonriente Nina que le veía.

—¿Y bien, _Willy Kissy_~? —Preguntó pícara la modista—. ¿Por qué no le haces un último honor a tu nuevo apodo, antes de que vayamos a almorzar con los demás?

—Honestamente, a usted nunca le basta con una sola vez… —ajustó sus gafas con su mano derecha, entrelazando la izquierda con la de ella—. Pero no puedo negarme, en verdad… Nina…

Y dicho esto, volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella, ésta vez en un beso dulce, casi tanto como las galletas que habían comido rato después de acabado ese beso, al ir a almorzar con Arthur y los demás Shinigamis, los últimos ya más tranquilos una vez se les fue aclarada toda la situación por parte del primero. Llegada la noche, los 5 Shinigamis se habían despedido y marchado a su reino, ya que 3 de ellos (los menores) iniciaban su turno en ese momento, los otros dos (osea Will y Grell) se habían marchado a sus respectivos hogares. Aunque… durante lo que cursó de su mini-período vacacional… el Spears siempre pasaba alguna hora del día por la _«412 de la calle Baker»_, para visitar a su nueva amiga y amada: Nina Hopkins.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**~FIN~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**N/A**__**: *(1) Aja, el mismo Arthur inspirado en Sherlock Holmes del manga de Kuroshitsuji, decidí hacer que viviera con Nina en el mismo techo, como compañeros de residencia pues éste necesitaba donde quedarse y Nina lo acogió, como inquilino~**_

_***(2) Inspirado en la dirección del detective Sherlock Holmes, el «411 de la calle Baker»~**_

_***(3) Proveniente de Stripper, lo que nos dejaría con: "Willy desnudista" traducido~**_

_***(4) Leer el manga de Kuroshitsuji para saber esto~**_

_***(5) Original Character creado por su querida autora aquí presente~**_

_***(6) Otra Original Character creada por su querida autora aquí presente~**_

_***(7) Otro Original Character creado por su querida autora aquí presente~**_

_***(8) Greg heredó de un antepasado suyo un poder para ser medio vidente y sabio (como Undertaker)~**_

_***(9) Proveniente de Kiss, lo que nos dejaría con: "Willy besador" traducido~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Y ese fue mi primer aporte de ésta pareja tan Random, pero que por ser tan distintos se me hacen ahshdkshfksjs juntos *-* Es equivalente al Grelliam por esa misma razón, a mi parecer, solo que hetero. Aunque si Grell DE VERDAD fuera mujer, me animaría a escribir de Grelliam… pero como NO lo es… XD**_

_**En fin… ¡ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO!**_

_**¡Se aceptan opiniones, comentarios, críticas constructivas! ¡Cualquier review será bienvenido! Siempre que no sean fujoshis o Grelliam-nas asesinas con sed de venganza… ehem, bueno, gusten en comentar y favoritear, así como opinar si les agrado la pareja y desean ver más material de ellos :D**_

_**¡NOS VEMOS!**_


End file.
